


A Learning Experiance

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this drawing by Damaiuo www.y-gallery.net/view····010757/.</p>
<p>Dimo is abducted by a strange creature that wants to "study" him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Experiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Dimo froze as his nose picked up a strange, dead smell. Whatever it was he wanted nothing to do with it. Turning to go back the way he had come he almost ran straight into a bizarre looking creature. It had a long tapering body with a head that resembled a skeletentized vulture and the arms of a human.   
“Hello, friend.” The creature intoned as it held out a clawed hand. Dimo hissed and turned to flee when something reached down and grabbed his arms, forcing them behind his back and almost over his head.   
“Vhat de hell!? Let me go!”  
“We just want to learn.” The smaller one pleaded with him.   
“Learn!? Learn vhat? How Hy’m goink to keel hyu!”  
“You are a human that was turned into an animal, is that correct?”  
“No, Hy am Jaegerkin. Not “animal”! Dimo growled, offended at the very thought.   
“No bother, we still want to learn.”  
“Hy don’t underztand.”  
“How you reproduce.”  
“Excuze me!?”  
“We need a sample, for our experiments.”  
Their intentions dawned on him. “No, no vay, no vay een hell!”  
“It will not hurt.”  
“Fine, give me de container und let me go into de voodz.”  
“We have to do it, you might contaminate the sample or not get all that we need.”  
“Vell how are hyu goink to get eet?”  
The creature walked up to him and , reaching out, grabbed his junk.   
“Hoy!”  
“Good, he is intact; let's begin.”   
Something sharp stabbed him in the neck and the world went dark. 

The sound of some form of engine was the first thing he heard as he regained consciousness. As his vision cleared, he saw he was in some form of laboratory, like the one’s used by the Sparks in their experiments. The next thing he noticed was that he was completely naked and lying on his back on an exam table.   
“Hello again!”  
Dimo blushed a deep red as he covered himself as the vulture headed creature came slithering into the room.   
“Do not be embarrassed, we have cleansed the area before we began work.”  
As Dimo moved his hands a little and stared down in shocked silence at his hairless crotch, the bigger creature brought his companion a large book, setting it down with a bang; Dimo jumping at the loud noise.   
“Do not be concerned, it is just our reference book for your species; we asked if you were some form of animal to make sure we chose the right book. Now, lay back and relax.”  
Doing as he was told, Dimo felt the strange scientist tie something around his ankles and then he pushed a button under the table. Soon Dimo’s legs were lifted up and he was exposed like a baby during a diaper change. He heard pages turning in the book and than a gloved hand picked up his cock.  
“Penis appears healthy.” The scientist intoned as he felt and looked over it.  
Dimo growled low and dangerous, but the scientist either ignored him or had no idea what it meant. Dimo folded his arms and glared at the ceiling as his balls were squeezed and measured.   
“Eez hyu almozt done!?” Dimo snarled, agitated as hell.   
“Yes, I am finished. Now we can start.”

The scientist picked up his limp cock, and the view obscured by his legs, put it into something small, cold and hard, the inside of which was coated in something slimy and wet. Dimo shuddered, it was like putting his cock in a snow bank!  
“Pleaze tell me dot getz varmer!”  
“It needs to be cooled to ensure the sample remains uncompromised.”   
Dimo groaned and layed back. “Hyu von’t geet hyur zample den.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Dimo growled again and rolled his eyes. “Vhat Hy mean eez; Hy can’t geet hard eef eetz dot colt!”  
“You won’t need to get an erection for us to get our sample. To get the biggest sample possible we will need to milk your prostate.”  
“Hoy! Hy-“  
His protest was interrupted by the scientist’s finger being abruptly shoved into a place it didn’t belong.   
“HOY!”  
“Just lay back and relax.”  
Like hell! Dimo thought. After pressing on his prostate the finger was removed and something hard, metallic and coated in the same slimy stuff as that thing on his cock was, took it’s place.   
“ARGHHHH!”  
Dimo howled as it slid effortlessly in and began to plunge in and out faster and harder than he’d ever been fucked by anyone in his life.  
“TAKE EET OUT! TAKE EET OUT!” He screamed as his cock twitched at the sudden assault on his prostate.   
“Does it hurt?” The scientist asked in concern.   
“No! But eet feelz TOO goot!” He panted, his cock now rock hard and already dripping pre-cum.   
“That is because of the angle at which it is penetrating you. The position you are in makes it be able to stimulate your prostate more than any other-“  
His monologue was interrupted by Dimo howling as he came, his cock jerking and his ass contracting around the tortrous probe that continued to fuck him.   
“H-Hyu got hyur zample, NOW TAKE EET OUT!”  
“There is still a little left, it will only be a few more minutes.”  
True to his word, Dimo’s softening cock twitched and spurted once more, Dimo arching his back and clawing the table. The machine stopped and withdrew just as quickly as it had entered him. The scientist then wiped him clean with a towel, Dimo cringing as the rough fabric scrubbed against his hole. The creature then took the thing off his cock and, thankfully, wiped that part with a softer cloth. His legs were then lowered and his ankles were untied. As he sat up and rubbed his ankles, a sudden movement behind him and a sharp pain in his neck caused him to snarl and swipe the air with his claws.   
“Thank you for your cooperation.” Was the last thing he heard the scientist say before he blacked out again. 

This time he woke up fully dressed on the leaf strewn ground of the forest where the nightmare had begun. Gingerly getting up, he surveyed his surroundings before bolting out of the woods.


End file.
